1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor pulley. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor pulley that minimizes an influence of a resonance phenomenon, thereby reducing noise and vibrations and preventing the lowering of durability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the number of teeth of a motor pulley is conventionally selected, considering only an output of a steering system, a motor pulley noise frequency generated when teeth of the motor pulley are enmeshed with teeth of a belt may become an integer number of times as high as a motor noise frequency generated by the motor itself, increasing the possibility of generating a resonance phenomenon. Accordingly, noise and vibrations become severe and durability is lowered.